Lemon Drops
by Ricachan
Summary: one of my earliest works..it's slightly long and has many type-os...this story involves 2 original characters


Lemon Drops  
  
By Me!! ^_^  
  
I did not make up the characters in GW. (Although I wish I did.) They belong to the people who created them, I am doing nothing… yadda yadda, get over it, don't sue me! Warning: This story is extremely strange, and was written due to pure boredom. It contains Yaoi, MAJORE CHARACTER BASHING as amusing it is, Lime, Fluff, HUMOR, and stuff… of which I forgot to mention. If you don't like Yaoi (although it's mostly guy/girl theme and barely any Yaoi,) do not read it! You have been warned! Enjoy!  
  
Part 1, Where is Wu Fei?  
  
It was a bright sunny day, unlike the usual gray gloomy skies spring had to offer. The pink blossoms of Quatre's Cherry trees were a sight them selves, as the petals danced in the sky. The home was a small, tiny rental beach house, just off the sea's reflecting sands. It was a beautiful little place, and later on, everyone would agree that it was a perfect home. The Gundam pilots had decided on this occasion to finally take one needed holiday. It was unusual that the pilots (more or less Heero) actually agree to decline the offer of working through Spring Break, but Duo had insisted upon it. And, using his usual annoying charms, Duo got what he wanted. The place was of an old renting home, but was big enough, for the five Gundams. They would spend a good week, just resting, and doing as they pleased. Of course, Heero would bring his work with him, but this was expected. Duo decided to keep a good watch on him; to make sure Heero didn't waste his time trying to save the colonies, instead of spending good quality time doing absolutely nothing. Hey, Duo had his priorities in place. The nice thing about the house, was that it was very close to the city, and… Myra Nicole Crimson's apartment wasn't too far away. Now Myra, wasn't the type of person you'd see working over the holidays. In fact, it was a rare sight to see her working on a computer. She was more of the 'who gives a shit, lets party now and die later' type of person. As you can guess, Duo and Myra got along quite well. It was her sweet sense of nature that allowed the pilots to feel more comfortable around her, yet she was a Gundam pilot, and she did have her moments when her temper could get the better of her.  
  
The home, rented and owned by Quatre, was absolutely beautiful. It was a gray color that seemed to fade into the grassy greens of the garden. Quatre had always loved working so diligently on the little garden, almost as if a hobby. Heero, now opening the door to the ambulance he had decided to keep and call his own, was the first to arrive to the home. Unlike his usual self, he allowed a small grin slowly streak upon his face. The sea smelled enchanting, and the little house seemed to match its surreal surroundings. Another car drove up the small dirt path, this time, it was tiny blue little thing, which nearly burst into smoke. The car was smudged, looking almost like a roaming mud blob, rather then a vehicle. Heero assumed the car belonged to Duo. A happy, maybe a little hyper, American jumped from the car eagerly, spotting his new pray. "Heero, old buddy!" he shouted, jumping onto Heero, almost making the well balanced pilot trip. "How you doing? Man, it's been forever."  
  
"It's been two days." Heero reminded him, almost gasping from Duo's grip.  
  
"Yeah, two miserable days without your usual threats. Sigh.. Heero, what would I do with out you!?"  
  
Duo, holding his hat from the wind had dropped his things, to greet his victim…I mean old friend. Heero, not moving for he had recognized this greeting from previous times mumbled, "Off of me, before you regret that I even agreed coming."  
  
"You know, Heero, I think that's why I love you! You always know how to start a party." Duo said, a sense of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Duo, I will kill you!" Heero unemotionally replied.  
  
"Heero, you're quite the charmer!" Duo said kissing Heero's cheek, "No wonder you attracted such a great catch as me!" Duo mumbled, still pleasant to see Heero's face twist and curl into a look of agony.  
  
"Off…..now….simple, isn't it?" Heero said, trying to hold back his anger.  
  
"Oh, I see. Not in front of Quatre!" Duo replied, looking into another direction.  
  
Heero had been so annoyed he didn't realize he attracted an audience. Quatre had that warm cuddly smile on his face, which never seemed to melt away. He had arrived by limo, and was giggling with delight. "You two are too cute!"  
  
"It's not what you…" Heero tried to say, pushing off Duo, but Duo surprisingly jumped off him to greet the next vic-….person. "I'm glad to see you're well!" Quatre said, looking to Duo. Duo's grin was as big as ever, as he pointed to a small mud pile also know as his car. Quatre grinned even more. "That's my baby! I got it at the site. Hilde wanted me to throw it away, but I figured I'd work on it. You know, 'my little project!' It looks a little, well…."  
  
"It looks like it'll be a great car, once you fixed it up!" Quatre replied politely!  
  
"Yeah, when frozen pigs fly out of my ass!" Duo mumbled, using his jacket to wipe a window clean.  
  
Quatre had looked to Heero, who seemed like he was enjoying their little conversation. Although, no one could tell really what Heero was thinking, since of course Heero didn't believe in the term 'facial expression.' Duo started looking around, as if he was expecting something. "What? You didn't bring any man servants, Quatre?"  
  
The term "man servants" was used loosely, in a previous joke Duo had commented on. Duo had always found it interesting, that Quatre had all these minions to do his biding, so of course, Duo would call him what he willed. "Nope," Quatre said, realizing arguing with Duo was hopeless, "You'll have to serve your self!"  
  
A motorcycle, louder then all of the automobiles came up the little drive way. The driver took off his helmet, to reveal Trowa. Quatre's eyes widened with anticipation, seeing his good friend. Trowa, also seemed to look a little happy, but the moment of true bliss on his face came off immediately. He saw Duo, waving his arms in the air like a mad man. "Trowa… buddy!!!!!"  
  
Trowa sighed, lifting his arms, so when Duo grabbed him, at least he wouldn't have to worry about them being broken. Duo's bear hug caused Trowa to at least grin, remembering that Duo was just playing around. "Well, if you too are done, let's go ahead and get inside. I think it's going to rain." Quatre said looking up. The dark clouds, which appeared so quickly, did look dangerous, and every one agreed. Of course, they all thought, "Where was Wu Fei?"  
  
Luckily, the night passed with out it raining. The pilots had spent the night, eating and discussing many things. Although, Duo did most of the talking, every one seemed to have a good time. Heero had gone to his own room, where he had taken his clothes and threw them onto the chair. He crawled into bed, and fell asleep, still tired from a day's journey.  
  
The door s suddenly exploded open, as Heero woke. Duo had kicked them open, since his hands were busy holding a tray of food. "Hey Heero… sleeping late isn't really you!" Duo said.  
  
"I couldn't sleep last night." Heero droned out.  
  
"Well, here is some of Quatre's cooking! Man oh man, that guy can cook. Must have learned it from one of his manservants! You really should try the green stuff!" Duo said, pointing to a little pile of green fluff on the plate, "It's really good!"  
  
"Americans…" Heero mumbled taking the tray, "Always thinking with their stomachs."  
  
"At least I think, Heero. That's a lot more then what I expect from you!"  
  
Duo had ran out of the room, before Heero could carry out his usual threat. As he ate the food, he sighed to the delicious cooking of the talented Quatre. Heero had heard several noises from downstairs, but recognized them and thought nothing of them. Yet, suddenly, he heard a woman's laugh. His eyebrows rose, as he put the tray down to the bed, and started to put on some clothes. He kept hearing the same muffled laughter, coming from the room underneath him. So, Heero decided to go and investigate! Walking down the ivory steps, his faded blue jeans made tiny little sounds as he walked. Heero was pulling over a white shirt, and when he was finally dressed all the way, he walked into the room. Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and the girl known as Myra were all laughing, all but in character of course. You know, Trowa's little mumbled chuckle, Quatre's sweet soft laugh, Duo's loud but cheery laughter, and of course, Myra's beautiful giggle. "Heero." Trowa had finally said. They all looked to him, as he sat. "Damn, you ate your food fast!" Duo replied.  
  
"What's going on? Why are you here?" Heero asked coldly.  
  
"Can't I visit without being interrogated? You guys were just close to where I was staying, so I figured you wouldn't mind if I dropped by!" she replied sweetly, almost completely forgetting Heero's normal rudeness.  
  
"May I remind you at 4, in the morning." Trowa said bluntly.  
  
She sheepishly grinned, almost blushing. "Heh-heh, let's not go into details. I figured someone would be up working late, so I thought that I'd come on over. Besides…" she said, looking to Duo, "I believe that those were the cutest PJ's I've ever seen a guy wear."  
  
Duo blushed slightly, and remembered the previous night. His hand went to the back of his head, as he replied, "What do you expect me to do so early in the morning, dress up in a tux before I open the door?"  
  
"Any clothes would have been good, just the same!" she winked, as Duo turned to a brighter shade of red.  
  
The whole conversation was starting to get very embarrassing for Duo so he got up, and said, "Well, enough Duo bashing for the day. I think I'll just catch a swim if you don't mind. That pool looks like it's been wanting me to swim in it forever."  
  
He walked away, and never turned as Myra shouted, 'Just remember to at least wear boxers when you swim! I may get in too!"  
  
The braided boy chuckled, merely raising his arm. Heero remained silent through out the entire time Myra had chatted with Quatre. He watched her, how she expressed her self with her hands, how she laughed with that same pretty smile, how she slowly moved her lips, almost as if the words just barely rolled off her tongue. It was amusing also to see Trowa often glance to Quatre. Even though, neither Heero nor Myra had noticed it, Trowa would often give the blonde Arabian these deep looks.  
  
Finally, Heero suddenly returned back to reality, just as Myra quoted, "I swear, he opened the door butt naked. I was shocked at first, but I don't think he seemed to realize what he wasn't wearing. I mean, the poor guy was so sleepy, that he nearly fell to the floor right there and then. That's when Trowa walked in."  
  
Quatre looked back to Trowa, as he noticed Trowa nod his head. "Well, why would you be coming here so early? You're almost as bad as…."  
  
"Heero, don't even say it! I mean, it's not like I had a choice!" she remarked coolly.  
  
"Myra's car broke down, about ten miles off from here. So she walked over to stay for the night." Quatre said.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you guys, but this was the nearest place I could think of, to get some help. I'll leave as soon as I can!" she said.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Stay as long as you need to." Quatre said reassuring.  
  
Myra frowned, placing both her hands into her lap. She carefully stood slowly, trying to gasp. All three boys noticed her strange behavior. "I really… mustn't. I'm…intruding." She groaned.  
  
"You hurt?" Heero asked with no emotion in his voice.  
  
"I'm fine," she said finally standing. "I just haven't had any sleep for awhile. I suppose even pilots get tired." She gave a fake yawn, trying to prove her point, but Heero saw past that.  
  
"Duo was right." Trowa suddenly said, standing up to look out the window. He was the small, but cozy pool, as a boy suddenly did another canon ball into the water. "The pool does look nice. I've been thinking about getting in."  
  
"That's a great idea." Quatre said, now standing up. "How about you, Heero? You going to join us?"  
  
"No, I have some work to do. I really can't."  
  
"Heero! Work is for after the holidays. Go on ahead, and get in. You can't stay by that lab top of your twenty four/ seven." Myra smiled weekly.  
  
"So, you're coming too?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Nah…" she said, "I think I'll just be the little hypocrite and stay inside to do some work myself. But you guys go on ahead. This is your vacation… not mine."  
  
Well, the guys decided to just leave her alone, since Myra had stated that she would not go. Even Heero agreed to take a short swim, but he was reluctant. Something was wrong, and he wasn't going to just let Myra keep it to herself forever.  
  
The pool was very soothing, as Heero had stepped in. Its cool waters seemed to relax him, as he floated in the stream. Suddenly, two great big feet came out of nowhere, and nearly landed on his face. Heero dodged them, and saw a giant splash cover him. Duo stood up, from where he had tried to attack his friend, and replied, "Curses…I missed!"  
  
"That does it…" Heero said, grabbing onto to Duo's braid, "You will die now!"  
  
"Well, that's somewhat different from the normal I will kill..." Duo's words droned in the pool, as Heero pulled him under the water. They fought each other, practically trying to get a good grip on one another to try to drown the other person. Duo nearly laughed and gasped, as Heero finally grabbed his neck. Even though, Heero didn't look like he was just playing around, everyone could tell he was getting a pure satisfaction of seeing Duo's face turning to funny different shades of blue and purple. Heero suddenly heard that laugh again, seeing Myra standing above him on the deck. She grinned, seeing Duo under the water, trying to escape. Heero stared onto Myra, seeing a few blood spots on the side of her shirt. He wondered, what could have happened to her, but his thoughts were interrupted, when Duo decided to flip over and shove his foot into Heero's face. Heero, now recovering from the blow, let go of Duo. All that time, Duo had been under water, trying to free himself from the Japanese boy's grip. He gasped, finally breathing in air, and muttered, "Geese Heero, if you're going to kill the God of death, you can't stare at girls at the same time!"  
  
Heero now mumbled his most famous quote (I will kill you) and attacked once again. Duo was trying to back away, shouting, "Empty threats!" Empty threats!!!"  
  
Myra chuckled, seeing the guys back to their game of murdering each other. She saw Trowa, and sat by him in a chair. He was half lying down, reading some book, when she asked, "Trowa, why is it when boys play, they play to kill each other?"  
  
Trowa gave her one of those 'don't ask me' looks, as he tilted his sunglasses down, simply replying, "Boredom?"  
  
She chuckled, drifting off into sleep, "If it only it was as simple as that."  
  
Quatre was outside, planting in some new plants he had bought earlier. He easily wiped the sweat off his brow, looking at his handiwork. There was a sweet satisfaction he experienced, seeing something he completed on his own. All this time, he had always had help, and it just a good feeling to have, knowing that you can make it on your own. Trowa suddenly walked into the garden, seeing Quatre. They both eyed each other, in a somewhat confused manner.  
  
"Hey Myra, I'm going to take Trowa's bike (the neat motorcycle he had arrived in) and go see if I can find your car!" Duo replied, leaving the house.  
  
It was starting to get dark, as Myra began to cook. She, nor Heero and Duo, couldn't find either Quatre or Trowa, so she took it up as her duty to be the cook. Heero had entered the kitchen, smelling the soup. "Do you like it?" she asked, guarding the tray. "Quatre taught me how to make it."  
  
"Where are Quatre and Trowa by the way?" Heero mumbled, looking around.  
  
She softly grinned, "I honestly wouldn't know. Duo just went out on Trowa's bike to look for my car, which may I say would look extremely out of place compared to yours." She said, pointing to the ambulance just outside the window.  
  
He just shrugged his shoulders, only replying, "It's better then paying for a car." *author's note; The bolded FOR is used to symbolize what Heero is trying to say, not any change in expression since as we should all know, Heero isn't the type to let you know when he's being sarcastic ^_^*  
  
She came close to him, unbearably close. Heero wanted to back away, but he froze. She had a small smile curve upon her lips, as she asked in a deep soft purr, "Wanna try it? It's really good."  
  
"Mn?" Heero mumbled, a little shocked.  
  
"The soup…" Myra laughed, taking out a spoon, and dipping it into the thick hot steamy liquid, "I meant the soup…" she teased, "Not a proposition."  
  
Knowing she phrased that oddly just to get him to twitch, Heero just made one of those little grumbling sounds, he quite so often makes, refusing the offer of sampling one of Myra's cooking. She herself tried it, while she watched Heero go into the fridge, and take out some drink. "I'll be right back." She mumbled, going into another room. Heero, now smothered with the smell of gourmet soup, turned to the pot. He ached with hunger, remembering how he had not eating a single thing the entire day. Now, wanting to at least taste the soup, he looked around, checking the area. Once making sure no one was watching, he went to the spoon and started to take a big taste, when…. "Heero!!!" Myra shouted.  
  
He dropped the spoon in awkwardness, and turned around, "Hm?"  
  
"I… I really think you should come see this!" She said, taking his hand and pulling him towards the T. V. in the other room. A man, looking extremely fake with those a big cheesy smile and whiffed (made up word) hairstyle was rambling on.  
  
"That's right, there was this major crash up around east Corner, involving several cars. Everyone was killed, except for one. The sole survivor of the crash apparently went crazy, as paramedics took him to St. Bernard's Hospital. He was shouting over and over…um… let's see…. Something Nataku, I believe, but he was found ok with no major injuries. Stay tuned for later details…."  
  
They both looked at each other, and said spontaneously "Wu Fei."  
  
Myra grabbed her jacket and some keys, she found on a table. Heero quickly wrote a brief note, to tell who ever who came back where they had gone off to. Going to the car that had the matching keys, Heero quickly took the wheel, and the little car rushed off into the city.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 2, Wu Fei's Secret  
  
"Oh my God… Wu Fei!!" Myra shouted, seeing him in the small bed.  
  
The hospital wasn't too far away, so it was easy to find Wu Fei. Although Myra could have sworn, no wonder Heero kept the ambulance. With his driving skills he needed it just in case he ever got in an accident, he could revive himself. She had noticed that all the paramedics' equipment was still in place. Thinking about Heero driving himself to the hospital with a broken neck, she slightly grinned. It was Duo, who had told her about Heero and how he set his own bones back in place. The whole thought of that made her shiver, as she held to the dashboard as tightly as she could. He had noticed how up tight she looked, and mumbled, "I don't drive that bad."  
  
"Oh no, Heero." She replied, seeing him run a red light. "I'm just like this, so that when we both bash our heads in, at least my arms will get in the way of the total blow."  
  
Heero just decided to turn on the radio, to see if they were broadcasting anything else important. The news was everywhere, about the horrible crash. Myra decided to just turn off the radio assuming it was better to not let Heero be any more distracted then he probably was…. for both their sakes.  
  
Once inside, Myra and Heero found their way in to Wu Fee's room, seeing him being held down by several doctors and nurses. One nurse looked at her strangely, saying, "This man is not Wu Fei. You must have the wrong room. This is Greg Durly."  
  
Myra broke out yelling, not because she was angry but Wu Fei was making so much noise, no one could understand her. "Greg Durly?! I'm telling you, that he's…."  
  
"No, Myra" Heero said, placing his arm on her shoulder, "That's Greg."  
  
The nurse went back to her work, as Myra tried to argue with Heero silently, yet he placed his finger on his lips, to show the fake I.D. that Wu Fei possessed. Myra nodded, and tried to walk through the ruckus! Wu Fei was shouting something,… but his yells were muffled by the many hands of the people trying to calm him down. A doctor, noticing Heero asked, "Is your friend always as bad as this?"  
  
"No… this is about as sane as he gets." Heero mumbled, now trying to help calm him down.  
  
"You're one to talk." Myra said sweetly, noticing the small glance Heero gave her. Finally, some one had the right idea, to give him some gas to knock him out. Wu Fei, still struggling, gently fell asleep, as the MANY people who had tried to sustain him sighed with relief. A nurse, now noticing the two younger looking people muttered, "I'm sorry, but only family members are allowed in, at this time. Who are you?" she asked the male. "I'm Greg's brother." Heero said in monotone way.  
  
"And you…. You don't look related to either one of these too." The nurse replied coldly.  
  
"Well…I'm.. his wife." She said grabbing Heero's hand, "And Greg would be my brother in law." Heero, knowing he know couldn't dispute the whole idea, went along with it. The nurse looked at them both, seeing them as very young to be married. She shrugged, and let them in.  
  
Wu Fei was breathing quickly, yet his eyes remained closed. The doctors and nurses were off in the other room, getting some charts and equipment. Heero and Myra sat close by the bed, looking at him. She leaned down next to Wu, and muttered, "You know, it's no surprise that you were the one to get in an accident."  
  
She suddenly grinned, and leaned back again. Heero watched her, as she whispered. Heero suddenly put his arm around Myra's shoulders, as pulled her in closely. She was shocked at the moment, but he said softly, "That nurse is watching us still," he said eyeing the woman standing in the door way, "so I'll go see if I can get her to leave us alone for awhile with Wu Fei."  
  
"Right…" she whispered back. Heero left for a second, and suddenly came back. The door was closed, and Myra felt more relaxed. She looked over him, seeing if maybe…  
  
Suddenly he sprung to life. Wu Fei's fist knocked into her side, as she groaned in pain, seizing it. Wu Fei was rambling loudly, trying to escape, when Heero came back to hold him down. Myra, trying to recover from the blow, helped Heero push down on Wu Fei. He was struggling even harder then before, but Heero had enough strength to keep him down. "Damn, wasn't that gas stuff spose to keep him asleep for hours?" Heero nearly snarled.  
  
"What am I, the medication queen? How should I know? All I know is that…dammit Wu Fei!" she said in rage. She took the pillow his head once rested upon and smacked him in the face. Wu Fei suddenly stopped, as he slowly pulled the thing off him. He had nothing to say, but apparently the shock from the crash caused him to behave violently. He leaned back down again, and suddenly fell asleep. Heero was grateful that finally Wu Fei had drifted off, and he slid back down into the chair. Myra held her side, still. The punch wasn't too hard, but somehow, it really hurt her. She was panting, almost gasping for air. Heero noticed her, heading towards the little bathroom. "Heero remind me, after Wu Fei has gotten better, that I'm going to kill him!!!" she gasped, sitting down.  
  
"You alright." He asked, with that same low toned voice.  
  
"Sure." She replied.  
  
Myra and Heero stayed for an hour, finding out that Wu Fei had minor damages to his leg, and a few broken ribs. He could leave in the morning, if he obtained his sanity by then. (Which by the way is somewhat impossible. C'mon' people, this is Wu we're talking about!) They both decided to wait and stay with him, until he woke up. The door suddenly swayed open, as Duo walked in, "Man, oh man, when did this happen?" Duo said, pointing to the three. Myra said, "Don't worry. There was more injury inflicted upon us and the staff, rather then Wu Fei."  
  
"He doesn't look to good, does he?" Duo said, trying to figure out what she meant by that, "Ah, man. This is way too depressing for a holiday!"  
  
"How did you know to come here?" Heero asked.  
  
"Oh, there was this note when I got back to the house. And, the funny thing is, there was this soup on the oven, still cooking."  
  
"Oh no… my soup!" Myra suddenly remembered.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Duo said. Myra sighed with relief.  
  
"I took the liberty of eating it myself!" Duo finished.  
  
Myra placed her hand on her face, slightly shaking her head. Duo gave one of those 'what did I do now' looks. Myra just nodded, and looked to Heero. "It just seems my 'hit list' is getting bigger and bigger, doesn't it?"  
  
"What the…" Wu Fei mumbled, leaning up. His pajamas that the hospital gave him were all clinched up into a tiny ball on his chest, as he woke. He muttered, "Where am I?!"  
  
"Hey Wu-man." Duo said, happy to see Wu Fei awake, "How you feeling?"  
  
"Oh yes… you." Wu Fei said, noticing Duo as depressing as it was to see. "What happened? And where am I?"  
  
"You were in some car accident. You're ok, except for some minor broken ribs, here and there." Heero replied.  
  
"Ah, Heero. All injuries are nothing to you!" Duo said, "Any ways, Wu- I think you'll be coming home with us. We rented this really nice little cabin, off the side of the beach. It has a really neat view of the…"  
  
"Heero, I really need to speak to you…alone." Wu Fei mumbled cutting off Duo. Wu Fei suddenly groaned, pressing his hand to his side.  
  
"C'mon' Duo." Myra said, grabbing him by his braid, "Let's leave the boys alone."  
  
"No wait, I wanna…hey, ow…" Duo said, as his braid tightened. Myra pulled him out, as he mumbled. "Hey, stop! Myra…ow…hey…ow..ow..stop! Hey, I'm a boy too, man…ow…"  
  
Once the both of them had left, Heero asked, "What is it?"  
  
"Listen. I think I was…."  
  
"We came as soon as we heard!" Quatre said, entering. Trowa was right behind him, as they both came in. Quatre was holding a little bag of coins, and Trowa, well…surprisingly looked very wet.*Author's note…remember that kids!!* "Hey, Wu Fei." Quatre said, happy to see Wu Fei awake.  
  
Wu Fei smiled slightly, just to see his old friends come in. But, he suddenly frowned. He was pretty sure they wouldn't leave, and he didn't want to seem rude at the time. So, he just figured, he could tell Heero another time… when he had the chance.  
  
"Ok, so we'll pick you up tomorrow…. Greg." Myra teased. They walked out on to the parking lot. Once Duo saw his little car, he decided to take it home. Trowa and Quatre went into the limo they came with, so Heero and Myra were stuck with the motorcycle. She finally said, "Why don't you just drop me off at my apartment, since we're out. I'll get Sarah to visit me, so we can find my car, and I won't bother you guys anymore."  
  
"To your place then…"  
  
Silence erupted from both of them  
  
"…To drop you off." Heero said.  
  
"Yeah…" she mumbled.  
  
They raced down the streets, feeling the cold air as they moved so quickly. Myra sat right behind Heero, holding him tightly so she wouldn't fall off. She noticed, how much of a better driver of a motorcycle he was, rather then in a car. They had been driving for a while, when they stopped at a light. Myra barely lifted the helmet, to shout to Heero, "Ok, take a left here."  
  
Heero said nothing, but looked straight. "Heero!! I said…"  
  
"I can't." he said. Myra was astounded, and couldn't say a word. She was about to ask, when he said, "The accident was on that main road, and they won't let anyone in. I suppose you don't know another way, then."  
  
Myra, still a little shocked, just nodded. Heero then said before letting her answer, "Then you'll have to stay at the beach house till this mess cleans up."  
  
To let him know she heard him, over the loud motor's purr, she placed her hands back onto his stomach, and prepared to go racing again. Inside her, she felt a little nervous, yet somehow…a little relieved. The light turned green, and they went home.  
  
"So, where have you been all day? And why are you so wet?!" Duo asked Trowa, coming into his room.  
  
"I went out. What business is it of yours, anyways?" Trowa said coldly.  
  
"Hey, man, don't get mad at me. The God of death isn't stupid you know! I know what's been going on!"  
  
"There is nothing going on to know, Duo." Trowa remarked. "And if there was, I would immediately tell you so you wouldn't start bugging me and asking what it was. Now, if you finished, I think I'm going to sleep."  
  
"Exhausting day…eh?" Duo said, trying to pry further into whatever business he thought Trowa was involved in. Trowa just smirked, as he fell on to the bed. He put his arms behind him, trying to fall asleep, but just to satisfy Duo, so he wouldn't be bothered, he said, "You could say that."  
  
"Ok, man…pleasant dreams." Duo said, getting off the bed. He decided to go snack a little more, before he went to sleep. Wait a second…sleep? Ok, maybe before he went to his customary tradition of watching T.V. till it was too late too call it night.  
  
"Here." Quatre had said, getting out a small, post. "It's a pop up bed. Wu Fei's bed is well…"  
  
"I understand." Myra said, taking the comforter, "I have no business sleeping in his room, don't worry about it, Quatre. You've been nice enough as it is to let me stay. Thanks."  
  
"Hey, no problem." Quatre said.  
  
Heero took the little post from Myra, and said he would set it up. She said thanks, and went to the kitchen with Quatre. Heero had decided something strange was going on with Myra, and he wanted to keep a watch on her. He finally finished putting the thing up, across from his room, when Myra came in. "Thank you!" she remarked coolly.  
  
He said, "You can sleep on the bed… I'll take the comforter."  
  
"Are you kidding? It's your bed. I can't make you sleep on this thing! YOU sleep on the bed." She said.  
  
"I said, sleep on the bed." Heero replied, a little impatient.  
  
She excitedly replied, 'No, you will be sleeping on this bed…" she pushed Heero onto the soft bed he called his own, and pressed him down onto it. Making sure he was on, she got up, and started to walk away, when he grabbed her, and pulled her down onto the bed. She giggled, as he grinned. He started to get up himself, when she grabbed his shirt, and pulled him to the bed. This time, she leaned up quickly, laughing, and breathing hard. He once again, pushed her down, but this time, as she struggled and laughed from the little fight, he pinned her arms and legs down, making she would not get up!! She laughed helpless, and knowing she couldn't get up. Breathing hard, from the exercise, Myra giggled, than looked up to see Heero's face, right above hers. They both breathed hard, as Myra suddenly said, "Man, that was out of character."  
  
Heero's small smile quickly faded, as he pounced back up. "I'm sorry," he said, "If you really want to sleep on the comforter, go ahead."  
  
Heero suddenly left the room, leaving Myra bewildered. They were just playing around, nothing serious, but somehow… it was different, to what she had seen when she was with him.  
  
"I heard laughing." Duo said, as he watched Heero walk down the stares.  
  
"The T.V. in my room." Heero bluntly pointed out.  
  
"Oh, well it was kinda loud. Do you mind turning the volume down?" Duo said, eating a sandwich.  
  
"Why…so you can eat in silence?" Heero asked, opening the fridge.  
  
"Eating takes much concentration, little grasshopper. I must teach you my ways, and become your master."  
  
"Mn" Heero mumbled. He left abruptly, going up the stairs. When he entered his room, Myra was sleeping on the comforter. He decided, (Just to be stubborn) to carry her to the bed. It was his room and he slept where he wanted to. Carrying her, he noticed she was still wearing her clothes. Heero just assumed, that when the accident cleared up, she could go back to her apartment, and get her things.  
  
Next part- Trowa and Quatre's Secret  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 3 Trowa and Quatre's Secret  
  
Earlier, both Quatre and Trowa had met up in the garden. Quatre stared upon his Trowa, not knowing what to say. You see, Quatre had always had special feelings for Trowa. He knew when he was younger that there was some thing odd about him, and how he preferred males over females. It was when he saw Trowa that he was absolutely sure, that he was attracted to well…guys. His father would have NEVER accepted this. It was kinda a relief to him, when his father died. Although, he was saddened by his father's death, he always thought his father was too judgmental. Plus, Quatre believed that his father would never accept his special personality, and even though he regretted thinking this, he felt a little overwhelmed by his dad. Trowa's deep green eyes had brought this to his attention. It was those deep green eyes, that made him realize…who he really was. Trowa, now staring to the sky placed his hands in his jacket pockets. He looked up, mumbling, "The trees are very beautiful, Quatre."  
  
Quatre smiled warmly. He himself decided to gaze upon the pink blossoms. "Yeah…they were my father's favorites. The old mansion had dozen of them scattered around…here…there. When I was little, I used to go out and run in endless fields of blooming trees."  
  
Trowa watched the blonde, as his friendly expression suddenly turned sad. Quatre, still looking up, nearly wept, but held him self in. "Yet, even though through out my childhood years, I felt so alone. I mean, there was so many people living in the mansion; all of my sisters, the Arabian followers, businessmen, servants, yet, I was so alone. It was like screaming in a crowded room, yet nobody heard you."  
  
"It sounds lonely." Trowa mumbled.  
  
"I know father and well, practically everyone living there had good intentions, but I don't think I had a one single friend. Business was always dominating." Quatre had never looked down, to see the tall boy before him. Trowa could sense sadness to him, unlike his assumption that Quatre had had a very pleasant life. Quatre finally left his gaze to look back down to Trowa. He couldn't believe the sudden depressing look Quatre had gave his tall blooming trees. "Anyways, I use to grow many of these."  
  
The pink fluffy blossoms were a sight themselves, but Trowa had quickly forgotten them. Beyond the garden and its beautiful smell of rose petals, they could hear the sounds of waves, crashing up against the sandy shore. Quatre had a brilliant idea, as he grabbed his company's hand. "Hey, lets go for a swim in the ocean!! I have never seen a ocean so up close, and it would be fun to get away from Duo's rantings!"  
  
Trowa had finally taken himself from the scenery to actually hear Duo shouting in the pool. Heero, who sounded like he was drowning at that moment, was waving his limbs in all directions, trying to escape Duo's grip. Duo was shouting some or other about 'shinigami' but Trowa decided to go with Quatre instead of finding out what Duo really was screaming. *good choice*  
  
They had left the garden to walk across the beach. The sun was absolutely brighter then Quatre thought, as he shielded himself from its light. They both had noticed the deep cobalt blue of the ocean. Suddenly, they both heard a faint music, coming from the city. The music was lively, as it started to pick up in volume. Quatre's eyes widened, as his curiosity seemed to get the better of him. "Hey Trowa do you hear it…" Quatre asked.  
  
"Hear what?" Trowa mumbled, although he did hear the music himself.  
  
"Hey, I heard there was a circus in town!! Maybe the music is from that." Quatre said, eyeing Trowa. He seemed to silently plead to go to the little fair, knowing Trowa probably wouldn't agree on venturing out to it. Trowa sighed, knowing Quatre's little puppy face wouldn't disappear soon, so he replied, "Let's go check it out."  
  
"Ok, sounds good to me!"  
  
The boys started to head their way to the tent, in the city that awaited them.  
  
Both Trowa and Quatre entered, paying of course. Quatre's eyes widened, as he saw magnificent tents of exhilberating colors towering before him. His mouth nearly dropped, as he stared at the fair's features. Several clowns of different colors danced in front of them. There were several people, and animals, rushing all around. No one seemed to pay attention to the two boys. Yet Quatre gazed in wonder, at a circus Trowa was so used to. Nothing pleased him, well…maybe that little expression of bliss Quatre would give him as they saw something worthwhile. "Hey Trowa…wanna hurl some pour misguided soul into a tub of icy cold water?" Quatre asked, pointing to the dunking booth.  
  
"No." he said, seeing the two workmen barfing behind their stand, "I think they have enough going on, other then us interfering."  
  
They passed the little booth, not caring what ever happened to the workmen.  
  
"Hey there! Can you beat this game? I bet you could! Oh yes sir, throw the hoops onto the lamp, and win a prize!! Easy…even my grandma could do it!! C'mon' over…hey you…the one with the hair!!" The man said, pointing to unsuspecting Trowa.  
  
"Hm?" he said, facing the over weighted man in a red and white striped shirt.  
  
"Trowa…" Quatre said, trying to pull him away, "He's just trying to swindle us out of our money!! Let's go on."  
  
"How about you try and win your pretty lady friend a prize."  
  
Intrigued that this man would mistakenly call Quatre a 'lady' he walked over, pulling poor Quatre a long with him. "I assure you that my friend here is quite far from being female." He said.  
  
"Oh…I see." The man winked at the blonde. Quatre suddenly felt his cheeks go red, as he looked away. "C'mon', Trowa. Let's go!"  
  
"Just a sec." He replied in that same dull sound, "I want to check this rigged stand out."  
  
"Why sir, I take great offense!" he said, knowing Trowa speaked the truth. "This game is not only easy to win, but fair! Why, I bet you could win your friend this nice gun, if you wanted."  
  
The gun was silver-plated, and had gold trimmings. It was very old indeed, but it shimmered in the setting sun. Even Quatre looked at it in awe upon it. Trowa noticed his lustful stares to the valuable machine, and paid the man his three dollars to play. *I know, I know…you wouldn't likely win a gun at the fair. But what would you prefer Quatre winning….a stuffed bunny?*  
  
"Trowa you're just wasting your money!"  
  
"Quiet," he said taking a ring. The man at the counter grinned.  
  
About an hour later…"Another" Trowa mumbled.  
  
"Trowa, you spent a whole hour on this game. You are not going to win!!'  
  
Although at times, Quatre could have sworn Trowa was buying the rings just to throw them at the manager of the booth, which was a funny sight indeed. After dodging Trowa's throws, he panted, replying, "Ok, sir, puff….pant….. I think you had enough!!"\ Your total is fifty dollars."  
  
"Hm?" he said, remembering he had to PAY for throwing little hoops at the guy. "Um…" Quatre said, "I have twenty!" he mumbled, pulling out the green from his pocket.  
  
"Ten…" Trowa said, "We don't have enough, sir."  
  
The man, suddenly become back into shape. He began to look taller, as the threat of the loss of money echoed in his mind! " You are TWENTY DOLLARS SHORT!!! AND I WANT MY MONEY!!!"  
  
"Um…is there someway we could repay you?" Quatre squeaked.  
  
"Well, we could use you for the night…" the man said, amused.  
  
  
  
"No…no no no no no…no…I'm not…."  
  
"Please!! Trowa we have to!" Quatre insisted. He was wearing a straw hat, and looked somewhat more dressed to be an announcer at some booth. Trowa kept his arms crossed, as he mumbled, "No…I'm not doing this…I get enough of this at home."  
  
"We have to…Trowa, you used up all our money and then some, and we owe them."  
  
Trowa began mumbling something…most likely curse words. "Trowa, don't mumble. You're spose to be ranting at these people!"  
  
"I refuse…"  
  
"Trowa…oh hello Miss! Would you like a try at the dunking booth? If you win, you'll get a free bear!" Quatre had said to an elderly lady. She smiled, and gave him money. After she took the three balls, she aimed at the target. Poor poor Trowa sat on top of a seat, over a tub of water. Someone had painted a clown's face on him, which didn't make him look any better. He sat there with arms crossed, cursing underneath his breath. The old woman threw the balls weakly, as they never reached the board. Quatre gave Trowa one of those…'Trowa…you're line' looks as he waited for Trowa to respond.  
  
Trowa, realizing he wasn't going to escape this doom said, "Um…you throw like my grandma?" He replied almost as if he was asking if that was the right thing to say.  
  
"I'm old enough to be your grandmother." She cracked.  
  
"…"  
  
This routine went on and on, although, Trowa decided to just not say a word. He enjoyed this, but the customers didn't as they replied, "So…I'm not good enough to be made fun of…eh?"  
  
"I never sa-" but his words would be cut off, as he was dunked into the water. Quatre giggled, seeing his friend shiver from the water. He was obviously, not happy, but Quatre couldn't tell when he was, so they went on about there business. Trowa learned quickly, that it was better to taunt the customers once, so at least he wouldn't expect them to try to aim at the target again. He would mumble after each round, "You suck," or "ha ha" in that seem deep tone he used. The customers just shrugged, and went away. After several hours of falling into freezing water, Quatre signaled him to get out. The same man they met with came back, and was laughing very hard. Trowa just sulked, still very wet in the cold breezy air. "Well, you two earned me a lot of money…more then you owe, in fact, so…here." He said, handing them back their money. "You earned the twenty dollars along time ago!"  
  
"And you decided to keep this information from us." Trowa said, shivering.  
  
"Hey…you two attracted a lot of customers. Tell me…er…uh.."  
  
"Trowa" Quatre had said. "Ok, Trowa…have you ever thought about joining a circus?"  
  
"Good bye, sir." Trowa mumbled, taking Quatre with him.  
  
As they walked back on the sand, it was already night. Quatre was laughing, as he reminded Trowa about the several times people claimed on killing him if he didn't speak. Quatre even grinned at the time a customer threw a ball at Trowa, which at the time was obviously aimed at Trowa, and not the target. Trowa just looked down, to see Quatre smiling. He himself couldn't keep back a grin of his own, as they walked back to the cabin. Entering the little place, they both heard clattering of several plates. Quatre walked into the kitchen, finding Duo slurping down a bowl of soup. "Hey, buddy! Where have you been?" Duo said, nearly spitting out the soup still in his mouth.  
  
"Oh, I went out with Trowa…wait…I mean.."  
  
"Uh huh." Duo said with one eyebrow raised.  
  
Quatre turned a bright shade of red, as he replied, "So um…where is Heero and Myra?"  
  
Duo gave one of his grins. "From the looks of it, Heero and Myra went out as well. My car is missing."  
  
"They didn't leave a note?" Quatre intrigued.  
  
"Neither did you." Duo said, eyeing him, "And my I say how flustered you look Q-man. What's going on?"  
  
"Quatre…" Trowa replied loud enough for him to hear it. Saved by the bell, Quatre thought, as he left the kitchen to see drenched Trowa reading a piece of paper. "What is…"  
  
"Myra and I have gone to the St. Bernard's hospital." Trowa read, "On the news, we heard that Wu Fei has been in a car accident, and we decided to go get him. Be there as soon as you can. -Heero"  
  
"Oh…so there was a note after all." Duo said as he entered the room. "Well, let's go. They're probably there waiting for us to arrive, or somethin'. Knowing Wu Fei, he probably kept up a good fight with the staff."  
  
"We'll take the limo, go on ahead Duo." Quatre said grabbing his coat.  
  
Duo had just rushed out of the door, Quatre muttered, "Trowa…"  
  
"Hm?" he muttered, turning around completely.  
  
Quatre just stood there, trying to think of something to say. His eyes wandered around the floor as he pulled the coat on. After debating with himself, he finally looked up, and said, "I…um…had fun today.'  
  
"Yeah," Trowa said, opening the door. Quatre just decided to go out, and say nothing more. Trowa stood in the door, waiting. He watched as Quatre walked out as he muttered, "Me too."  
  
Quatre turned around quickly, as he found a small smile flash upon Trowa's face. It was the first smile Quatre had ever seen come from Trowa, and he loved it.  
  
NEXT PART!!! Part 4, A Promising Night Full Of Lemon Drops and Beer  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 4, A Promising Night Full of Lemon Drops and Beer  
  
It wasn't to early in the morning, but the sun had just risen from Earth's dark ground, and the sky had a few clouds colored from the sun's light. The sky was almost a red color, as the sea gently crashed upon the shore. The sounds of nature were pleasant, as most of the soldiers woke to their surroundings. Heero had gotten up to get a cup of coffee *author's note: I like coffee. ^_^. I figured Heero was the coffee drinking type, Quatre drank his morning cup of tea, Trowa orange juice, Duo milk (from the carton, presumably) and WuFei would drink nothing at all, since he firmly believed that all of these beverages were very fattening which is injustice all the same. And there is the fact that poor WuFei still remains in the hospital. *  
  
The sound of the buzzer quickly woke her. She yawned tiredly, seeing that she was now lying in the bed, instead of the comforter. "Heero…" she said annoyed.  
  
Reaching for inside her bag, the small communicator was taken out, and she opened it. Myra most defiantly knew who was calling, and was in no hurry to open the message board. Just as the system opened, a face, bright and cheery smiled. The girl's hair was long with a strawberry blond color that seemed to match to her surroundings. The girl frowned, as she cocked one eyebrow, "What took you so long, Myra? Geeze, I've been calling you forever. Sleeping late?" the girl, also known as Sarah asked.  
  
"Rough night." Myra answered with a mere yawn.  
  
Sarah once again taking the opportunity to make this situation more awkward, replied, "In more ways then way, eh?"  
  
Myra's eyes widened, as she nearly chocked in surprise. "Ok, Myra, who is he, and just how good looking is he?" Sarah asked.  
  
Myra made several sounds in total disbelief, which in her normal state she would have come with some wise response, but she clearly wasn't thinking strait this morning. "I am…what?! Um…no!" Was all Myra could think of.  
  
"Of course, Myra." Sarah playfully teased. She suddenly remembered something, as she replied, "What the hell happened by the way!? I mean, you have some car trouble and you don't even tell me? I mean, you could have always stayed at my place." Sarah asked, slightly concerned.  
  
"I know, but I was hoping that I would get a chance to meet up with WuFei. I thought maybe we would meet here. And then…"  
  
Heero had just come up the stairs to enter his room, but his keen sense of hearing made him realize Myra was busy talking with some business personal. He couldn't help but feel slightly curios, as he leaned in closer to her more of the conversation. Myra's muffles replies couldn't be made out, but Heero remained, trying to pry into her secrets. A hand, suddenly curled onto Heero's shoulders, as the predator shouted, "Hey Heero! Whatch' ya doing out here?"  
  
Heero suddenly gave Duo a quick punch to the stomach, silencing the loud American. As Duo grabbed onto his abdomen, he moaned in pain. "What was that for?" he barely squeaked.  
  
Heero turned around to give him one of his death glares. Duo just ignored it, as he pushed his ear to the door. He heard Myra laughing, as it sounded like she was talking to herself. "I figured soldiers were slightly weird on normal terms, but I never realized what a loony bunch we are," Duo said, assuming that Myra was skitsofranic, and she was conversing with herself.  
  
"I heard the communicator's alarm. She's talking to someone on another line. I've tried tapping into the line, but all tries have been proven unsuccessful. Someone's put a code onto the system." Heero mumbled, placing his ear back to the door.  
  
Meanwhile, Duo scratched his head in disbelief. "Heero, aren't you taking Myra's stay a little too seriously?" Duo asked.  
  
Heero slowly turned, giving his most cold stare promising a slow and painful death. Duo merely raised his hands, surrendering. "Just a suggestion." He playfully remarked. Heero turned back, but he sighed heavily, as he heard Duo continue on with his annoying charm, "You know, Heero, I've noticed a pattern with you! How about you just ask the girl out, instead of stalking her and then after months of strategizing several interesting ways to kill her, forget the entire plan and cause self inflicted injury to yourself, and then…"  
  
Duo was just about to get a fist shoved into his face when he dodged the attack. Duo grinned, as Heero mumbled, "Omae o kerosu" and tried smashing the boy's face in. He continued, unproductive of his own goals to inflict more pain upon his partner.  
  
Inside…  
  
"You should have at least called and told me where you were!" Sarah shouted. Sarah's green eyes burned with rage, as she slammed her fist down. Sarah's thin athletic body nearly shivered, as she glared upon her friend. It wasn't like Myra to go on without telling her where she was. Sarah was indeed her best friend, and they never kept secrets. Yet this time, Myra held something from everyone. Sarah was easily angered, and this was not acceptable for her friend to suddenly disappear for several days. She mumbled, "I had to get Duo to finally tell me where…"  
  
"You haven't been here to the home. Hey, when did you talk to Duo?" Myra asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Sarah suddenly blushed as she turned a bright shade of red. She sat down, twiddling her thumbs as she thought of a good excuse. Just as Myra was to speak, she heard a faint "I will kill…." And then a some more sounds followed by a, "Take this, spandex boy…." Coming from the closed door.  
  
"Um, I believe I got some visitors. I'll call you later, bye." She bluntly said, closing down the small computer. Myra crawled out of the bed, as she opened the door. Two boys froze, as they saw Myra in the doorway. Heero had a good grip on 'shinigami's neck, and Duo was occasionally smacking Heero in the head with a shoe. Myra smiled, seeing Duo had successful captured one of Heero's shoes. They both looked at her, a little surprised. Not only for she opened the door at such an awkward time, but the only thing Myra wore was what she considering normal morning clothes (a tight t-shirt and her underwear), which both Duo and Heero tried not to gaze at. Myra hadn't cared what the boys thought about her "PJ's" as she yawned slightly. "Do you guys want in, or what?"  
  
Duo just sheepishly grinned, trying not to look down. "Ok then, I'm going to get dressed. Thanks for letting me stay in your room Heero, and I promise I'll be leaving tonight. This time…YOU WILL SLEEP ON YOUR OWN BED!!!!"  
  
With that, she shut the door briefly, but before hand winking at them both.  
  
"What was that all about?' Duo asked, looking devilishly in Heero's way.  
  
"Previous argument…" was all Heero said, as he turned his way towards the stairs.  
  
"Oh…that makes sense…" Duo said scratching his head.  
  
Later on, everyone drove off to the hospital. Even though the staff doubted sending WuFei home…ever… was good for the public's safety, it took Heero's death glares to finally let them take Wu home. WuFei was silent in the car, as Duo kept talking, and talking, and talking. He just rolled his eyes as he prayed that he would fall asleep. Myra took the liberty of driving, even though Heero was the one who offered to drive. She remembered that night they went to the hospital, and she valued her life. Quatre and Trowa were at home, making breakfast. As soon as Myra pulled up the driveway, WuFei quickly got out of the car, trying to escape Duo. Heero and Duo had to keep hold of poor WuFei, as the three walked their way to the door. It was apparent that WuFei was in pain, but the Chinese soldier did his best to keep from showing. WuFei would occasionally grunt, but other then that, he just kept a firm frown on his face as he entered the house. "You alright, WuFei?" Myra asked, closing the door.  
  
WuFei said nothing, as he slowly sat on the couch. Duo just sat right besides him, putting on that famous black dingy baseball cap he wore so often. WuFei once again looked at him. "Hey Wu-man. Did it hurt? Did you cry like a girl?" Duo teased.  
  
WuFei once again rolled his eyes, muttering, "Maxwell…must you bother me?"  
  
"You did, didn't you?" Duo asked.  
  
"Maxwell…I will make sure you burn in hell as soon as I'm better."  
  
"Hey, you are talking to Shinigami…the Angle of Death…so you better intend to keep promises like that, if you wish to live."  
  
"Doesn't his ego get slightly bigger, every time I see him?" Myra asked, sitting down. Duo just opened his mouth, trying to look as innocent as he could. "Or is it me?"  
  
"Hey, at least I'm not as bad as some people." Duo said, leaning to WuFei. "Nataku this, Nataku that…is that all you ever think about?"  
  
"Nataku is the strongest…."  
  
"Well you can just take Nataku and rub it up my ass." Duo mumbled.  
  
A rage sparked from WuFei, as he stood. Duo stood as well, grinning at the sight of WuFei's anger, just waiting to explode on some innocent victim. WuFei tried to swing his arm at him, but the wound on his side stopped him. He grunted, shouting, "Blast you, incompetent arm!"  
  
This time, WuFei tried to kick Duo, but his leg stiffened, not letting him move, "And you too…all of my limbs are turning against me. Injustice!!!"  
  
"Ok, ok, calm down." Myra cooed, pushing slightly down on WuFei. The poor guy sat back down, watching Duo snicker from across the room. "Do you want something to drink?"  
  
"No…" he mumbled angrily, "But Myra…"  
  
Duo stood still, trying to hear WuFei's whisper, "I need to see you…alone. You know…."  
  
"Later…" she said, eyeing Duo. "Tonight maybe. Just keep it easy, and please…promise you won't kill Duo!"  
  
"I make no promises…I do what Nataku tells me."  
  
"Isn't that just beautiful." Duo sarcastically smiled, deciding leaving at this time was in his best interest.  
  
"Hey Wu-man, how you feeling?" Duo asked, running back to the Chinese boy who just sat there amongst the many people surrounding the scene. Heero had suggested the idea that they take it easy at the beach, which was odd that he would come up with such a thought. But, everyone just assumed it was to get outside, rather being stuck in the house with Duo all day. WuFei hadn't bother changing into anything, since his injury wouldn't allow him to swim. He didn't even try to enjoy himself, as he sat on the beach chair with crossed arms, pouting. Trowa on the other hand, was out in the water, averting every wave that came his way. Quatre giggled at the sight of Trowa's limbs being flung into the air, when a surprise wave caught him off guard. Heero… well, he just sat in the sand, watching Duo toss a ball around with Myra and Quatre. Somehow, everyone (except for WuFei who remained on the sand, sulking away) had gotten into the swelling water. Myra had joined Trowa, as they each jumped the waves. The underfoot nearly took them both down, as small grins appeared upon their faces. Quatre just floated off, watching Trowa. "Hey Myra…." Duo replied.  
  
"Wha…" but before she could say anything, Duo took grip of her neck and back, and dunked her into the water. Duo had decided to get into another wrestling match, except it was with Myra, rather Heero. They both flipped around in the ocean's waves, trying to reach the surface to breathe. Heero watched, slightly amused as the two laughed and panted for air. Myra had pushed Duo back into the waves, as she trogged out of the sea. *Author's note: Myra has only one set of clothes since the "accident," yet she swims in the ocean with the guys. In case you were wondering this, um…get over it! Let's just say she borrowed some old clothes rather then a mysterious revealing bikini suddenly appeared out of nowhere! * She started to walk by Heero, when suddenly a wave pushed her down. Heero had remained in place, unlike Myra who was on all fours, coughing up sand. She slightly laughed, "Smooth, Myra, real smooth." She almost said to herself.  
  
Yet, she felt a hand grip around her upper arm, she hadn't noticed. Myra looked up, to see the Japanese boy right above her. She stared at him for quite some while, as did he. Out a little distance, Duo stood amongst the waves, eyeing both Heero and Myra in their awkward stance. "Hm?"  
  
Myra pushed up upon her knees, as she stood. By then, Heero had let go, as Myra still stared. She began to walk away, twiddling her thumbs as if somehow extremely nervous. Heero just stood there, still staring. Duo grinned, as he conducted a plan in his mind.  
  
{*Oh, I forgot to mention, every time you see {} it means when a character is thinking things to themselves, or basically, they are talking but only the reader can hear, you know what I mean…*)  
  
{What was that all about?} Myra thought, {I could have sworn that…oh who am I kidding? Just wishful thinking, but still…I think he wants to know, WuFei and my secret. Damn, I really got to tell Sarah about all of this!}  
  
"Hey Myra, you busy?" Duo asked, as he knocked on her door.  
  
"I just got out of the shower…hang on a sec." Duo heard her muffled voice.  
  
About five minutes later, she opened the door to see Duo in a jacket with keys in hand. "Hey Myra, I was wondering…."  
  
Heero suddenly abruptly pushed through Duo and Myra, trying to get in his room. Myra could have sworn Heero had looked back briefly, but she wasn't sure. She remained gawking at him, trying to see if he would look back. "Uh…MYRA!!"  
  
"Hm…yeah, what Duo?" Myra suddenly replied, as if being brook from some trance.  
  
"Well, WuFei fell asleep….again…so I'm kinda' bored."  
  
"Duo…." Myra said rolling her eyes, "Why can't you just bother Trowa, or Quatre…or even…"  
  
Heero gave one of his death glares, although it was particularly aimed at Duo, since he knew Myra was most likely going to refer to him. Duo, and Myra, ignored it, as the American replied, "Oh, well I just was wondering if you wanted to go to a bar, or somethin'."  
  
"A…bar.." Myra asked. Duo just smiled as he nodded his head. His grin nodded as he noticed Heero's look of either confusement, or up most dread. "A bar…where I can buy a drink, defiantly alcoholic."  
  
"Yeah, but don't mention this to Quatre, cause he's kinda against the whole idea of us drinking at our…"  
  
"Bye Heero," Myra said, as she grabbed her coat. Just the thought of getting a drink, thrilled her, as she grabbed Duo's hand and went racing off. Duo slightly grinned, as he waved at Heero. Heero just stood there, knowing that if those two did what he KNEW that they were going to do, it would be a very very very long night.  
  
Quatre ad Trowa sat on the green colored couch, gazing upon the T.V. They didn't seem to notice Myra and Duo, who slowly walked down the creaky steps. Duo saw that every once and awhile, poor Quatre would stare upon Trowa, lust burning in his eyes. Duo nearly smacked his head, when he saw WuFei, drooling away while he slept. "Say, um…Duo. Why do we have to be so quiet?" Myra asked, since they both tip toed across the room. "Well….it's not my car that we are going to take." Duo said, slowly opening the door. As they both stepped outside, they felt the cold chill of night surround them. Duo had pulled himself over the motorcycle (Trowa's) and tugged on a helmet. He looked at Myra, who was staring at the window. "Hey, beautiful…catch."  
  
She wisped around, to firmly catch a streak black helmet. "You know, Trowa is going to flip, if he ever finds out that we took his bike." She said, placing the helmet upon her head.  
  
"Yeah, and it'll be fun to watch him rip off YOUR head." Duo said, helping her onto the bike.  
  
"Oh, I see, put the blame all on me. But at least I'll get a few beers for it. All in all, I'll take my chances." She said. Duo just winked, as he started the engine, and they went soaring off.  
  
"Hey did you hear something?" Quatre asked, turning to Trowa.  
  
"Probably Heero." Was all that Trowa said.  
  
"But it sounded like a chainsaw." Quatre said, still inquiring about the noise.  
  
"Probably Heero" Trowa said, being that his eyes glued upon the screen.  
  
Quatre just shrugged it off, as he reached for some more popcorn.  
  
As both of them went inside the small brown building, lights of all colors shot back out at them. There were several people inside, who were dancing, or at least trying to. They almost looked like shadows, as the lights reflected off the walls. There was a dull sound; that cried out now and then. Duo just thought of it, as the bass from the music. People scattered everywhere, trying to stand properly. Every one looked drunk…but happy. Myra turned, to see Duo right behind her. Suddenly, a group of people waved, shouting, "Hey, it's that guy with the braid."  
  
They cheered, greeting Duo. Duo waved back, as Myra watched, "So…this is where you've been going!"  
  
Duo grinned. He pointed to the bar, and gladly declared he would buy her a drink. She grinned, as they both pushed their way into the mass of people. Finally reaching the bar, Duo shouted something to the man at work, making him get out their drinks. The bar was very loud, but not too loud to have a good conversation in. Both Duo and Myra took big swigs of their drinks, then after wiping their faces off. "So, I've seen you and Heero." Duo said, a little over excited from the beer.  
  
"What do you mean?" Myra shouted, nodding her head with the music.  
  
"I think Heero likes you, I mean, he really is on your case about some "secret" you have. I'm telling you…I think…"  
  
"What would you say, if I were to tell you that I have a thing for him." Myra said, sipping her second serving of the drink.  
  
Duo's mouth just nearly dropped, since he never expected Myra to actually THINK that. He was just playing around…well…you know…messing with them. He never assumed that this was how she would really feel. "I…ah…I, um…you mean, you….and Heero…" he suddenly eyed the insides of Myra's cup, just to make sure she hadn't drank anything that would cause her to go off into the deep end. "Duo. You promise me you won't tell anyone?" She said, looking back up into him, smiling.  
  
"Uh…sure! Ya, you can count on me!" he still was thinking, and ran up to the bartender, "Excuse me, could you give me the strongest that you got?" Duo said referring to any alcohol they had.  
  
The tender gladly gave him another. "Make that two!" Myra said, walking up to him. They both got theirs drinks, as they sat on the stools. Duo took a long swig of his, and then he asked, "So, when did you first started liking him?"  
  
Myra blushed as she gulped down her entire drink.  
  
"There's nothing on! Why must you constantly flip through channels?" WuFei mumbled, watching Trowa push several buttons on the tiny remote. "Well, what do you want to watch?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Cops." WuFei said energetically.  
  
"Yeah, well I wanna watch Sci-Fi cinema." Trowa said almost eagerly. (ALMOST)  
  
"Cops!!!" WuFei muttered, a little angry.  
  
"Sci-Fi." Trowa responded.  
  
"I was in a damn car accident and I am very angry with who ever was drunk while driving, so I will watch COPS!!!!! And anyone who doesn't watch Cops is a waste of time and space, for only the weak watch Sci-Fi. It is an injustice on my part, is we do not watch Cops, so cops is the show we will watch! We will watch Cops!"  
  
"….Sci-Fi…"  
  
"Damn you Barton! Can't even argue right!" WuFei said trying to stand.  
  
"Now take it easy! We shouldn't be fighting at all." Quatre said, holding WuFei back.  
  
"And so… I kinda knew since the start I had (hic) excuse me, that I have feelings for him." Myra finished, as she swayed from side to side.  
  
Duo was grinning widely, as he took another sip of his eight cup. They both somewhat smiled, with their eyes cocked only half open. Both of them talked in a drunk, messed up manner. "Well, I think that Relena…I mean, Heero…has feelings for you."  
  
"Really?" Myra asked, nearly falling out of her chair.  
  
"No, I think he's gay."  
  
They both laughed really hard, as they ordered more drinks.  
  
"Ok, how about we just go and rent a movie!?" Quatre said, pushing WuFei back down.  
  
"Inferior soldier…" WuFei mumbled. (Basically, he agreed.)  
  
Trowa just merely shrugged. Trowa then thought, of how Quatre was always on top of things,(get your mind out of the gutter, children!) or how he always had a good resolution. Quatre indeed was very smart, and Trowa had never realized that, until now. *Ahh, the small things that make you think…*  
  
"I'll go with you." Trowa said, taking his jacket. They both opened the door, to find Trowa's motorcycle missing.  
  
"Um…Trowa?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where's you motorcycle?"  
  
"…."  
  
"Oh no." Quatre said, thinking of the many possibilities of where it could be.  
  
"BEWARE OF THE INFLATABLE MIDGETS!!" Duo shouted.  
  
"Yeah…" cried the mumbling crowd.  
  
"RUN TO THE PETUNIAS, CORNCOB!!" Myra chimed in.  
  
"Yeah…" the enthusiastically drunk crowd cried.  
  
Both Myra and Duo stood on the bar, as the crowd around them did obscene and revolting things to each other. Beer was thrown everywhere, while Myra pulled out a lemon drop.  
  
"What'ya eating?" Duo asked.  
  
"A lemon drop." Myra said, sucking on the round ball. Some stranger came up to her, and asked, "Have you ever played lemon drop, the game?"  
  
"Um…no!" Myra said, almost falling off the bar.  
  
"Well, you take several lemon drops, and place them in on a table. The first person takes a swig of a strong drink, and then eats a lemon drop. So does the next. The two people keep this up, until one or the other faints. The person who has eaten the most lemon drops wins."  
  
Myra stared for several minutes, until she finally understood what he said, and shouted, "LEMON DROP CONTEST!!!"  
  
The crowd shouted and cheered, as the rules were explained (several times) and people paired up!  
  
Quatre knocked on Heero's door several times before Heero finally got up. "What do you want, Du…Quatre?"  
  
Quatre stood, fiddling with his hands. "Have you seen Duo or Myra?"  
  
Heero checked his watch, when he suddenly realized what time it was. "They should have been back by now!"  
  
"Where did they go?" Quatre asked.  
  
"To some bar." Heero mumbled, picking up his jacket.  
  
"A bar….oh dear." Quatre said, following Heero. "They took the motorcycle too, Heero."  
  
"Great…another one of Duo's ideas I suppose. Americans…always getting people in trouble."  
  
Duo looked like he hadn't eaten for several days, as he slowly took the lemon drop and placed it on his tongue. The person opposite of him, stared, knowing he was going to pass out soon. He went for the cup, and tried to raise it, but he suddenly grinned, as the poor guy feel backwards. The guy was out, as Duo stood with pride, claiming to be the champion. Everyone clapped, as some guy announced, "And now, the winner gets a kiss from the lady."  
  
Myra giggled, as she sweetly kissed Duo on the cheek. Duo had regained his stamina quickly, when he went for another drink.  
  
"Let's just take the limo, then." Trowa said.  
  
Heero, Quatre, and Trowa had all left little WuFei, went they went out. It was getting very late, and Duo nor Myra were nowhere near home.  
  
Everyone had gone back to wildly dancing, seeing Duo as the victor of the small contest. The bar tender was very pleasant, giving Duo, and Myra two fake crowns with tinsel and also feathered scarves, which were wrapped around their necks. They also seemed to grab some very interesting sunglasses. Myra leaned in front of Duo, dancing with no rhythm, while Duo stood behind, putting his hands in places he shouldn't, but both were so drunk they didn't care. "Hey, Duo love." Myra shouted.  
  
"Yes, my princess of whiskey!" Duo shouted.  
  
"Don't you think the king and queen should have some children?" she said, referring to them selves.  
  
They both chuckled, as Myra took out another Lemon drop and placed it in her mouth. "My what a pleasant idea!" Duo said.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Myra said, stumbling around. She finally caught her balance when she gripped Duo. He dragged her out, as she clutched to him. "While we're at it, why don't we get WuFei a present!" Myra announced.  
  
Duo laughed, knowing what to get him.  
  
About an hour of searching later, Trowa suddenly stopped the limo. He backed up some bit, seeing another street. The three boys spotted two shadows, walking off into the distance. "Do you think…" Quatre whispered.  
  
But they were gone behind the corner, before Trowa could do anything. "This is pointless. Duo and Myra should be able to take care of them selves. Let's go home and see if we'll meet them there."  
  
Heero grunted, but agreed it was the best thing to do. They could have arrived home, while they were gone.  
  
"Ok, that's it. I think we got the entire town!" Duo said, removing the access paint. Myra laughed uncontrollably, as they both got back onto the motorcycle. Myra leaned onto Duo's back, as she kissed his neck. They both started laughing, while duo put his helmet back on and they started the bike off.  
  
"Did they come back, here?" Quatre asked WuFei, spotting him on the couch.  
  
"What?" WuFei mumbled.  
  
"We went out to find Myra and Duo, did they come home." Heero asked, a little impatiently.  
  
"Oh…I thought you guys were going out to get a movie!" WuFei mumbled.  
  
"We'll take that as a no." Heero sighed, sitting down.  
  
"I don't see why you're so concerned, Yuy. It's not like they are going to do anything harsh!" WuFei mumbled.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to wait." Quatre sighed.  
  
"Quatre, there are some files I want to show you, in my room." Trowa replied.  
  
"Ok," Quatre said, seeing Heero going into his own and slamming it shut.  
  
Arriving home, Duo picked Myra up like a bride, and carried her into the house. She laughed, as he announced, "Ok, first part of plan has been accomplished."  
  
"Say mission accomplished!" Myra giggled.  
  
"Ok…mission ALMOST accomplished." Duo grinned, opening the door.  
  
He put Myra down, as they both wobbled in. WuFei just stared, not knowing if he should be glad or scared to see them. Feathers fell everywhere, as Myra nearly tripped. Duo hiccupped, as he said, "Wu-man! Waz up?"  
  
"Don't mind us, but we just got back, and I think its time for the…"  
  
"Shhh…" Duo said, placing his hand on her lips, or at least trying to, "we can't reveal our plan to him!"  
  
"What…oh yeah. Anyways, you may not want to bother us for awhile, because we're going to have wild sex, so if you hear any noises, that's us!" Myra replied in her drunken state.  
  
"The royal family must have children!" Duo pronounced.  
  
"Ah, yes my king. Take me to your room, where I will give you pleasure!" Myra started laughing again.  
  
They both laughed, as they tried to go up the stairs. WuFei just shrugged, and went back to watching Cops. Heero was lying on the bed, thinking, when he heard familiar laughter echo through the halls. He quickly got up, and opened the door. Just as he did, Duo's door closed, as he heard more muffled giggles. WuFei shouted to Heero, "They're home!"  
  
"What did they say?" Heero asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Something about having wild sex right now but I didn't catch all of it."  
  
Heero looked to the door, as he heard more giggles arose from the room. He well, began to panic as he quickly opened the door.  
  
When they (Myra and Duo) entered Duo's room, Myra fell to the bouncy bed. She laughed, as Duo jumped onto the bouncy bed himself. They laughed even harder, and tried to talk. "I'm telling you, he's going to be so pissed!"  
  
"I can just see the look on his face now!" Myra gasped in laughter.  
  
"Um…Myra! What are we going to do next?" Duo asked panting.  
  
"Uh…well…I dunno! Kiss me?"  
  
They both started laughing, when they suddenly felt tired. "Duo…" Myra softened, closing her eyes.  
  
"Yeah…" he mumbled too.  
  
"Thanks…" she said, kissing his forehead.  
  
She suddenly fell asleep, when Duo mumbled, "I've only begun." He himself drifted off, just as Heero opened the door. Heero looked, seeing them both sound asleep. He decided, he asked questions in the morning, as he picked Myra up with his arms, and put her in his room on the bed. He himself would sleep on the comforter again, but he wouldn't be sleeping for a while anyways.  
  
WuFei flipped to another channel when a newsman suddenly gave him unpleasant news. "In other news, a mysterious graffiti has appeared all over town buildings. The vandalisms wrote phrases such as 'Nataku sucks' and 'Nataku eats dick,' and 'Beware of the inflatable Midgets' and 'Nataku is an Inflatable Midget' and Nataku is run by a gay pansy' and 'I love Shinigami.' Scientists have no idea what this means, or what the people were trying to say, although, one graffiti had a butt mark, with a sign that said Kiss this Nataku. Who ever these sickos are, watch out for them, for they probably have sharp pointy objects with them. Also…"  
  
WuFei started shouting, "Maxwell!!! I swear this is injustice!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 5 The Matchmaker?  
  
It was later then Myra would have gotten up at, but last night's 'field trip' with Duo ended up in one splitting headache and an incredible hangover to match. She groaned, seeing it was already twelve. Myra cupped her hand over head, noticing her injuries were stinging slightly. She lifted her shirt, to see the cuts were turning different shades of red and black. "Not good." She said. "But I'll just have WuFei look at it. He's the only one I can trust at the moment."  
  
She slowly pulled her shirt back, and moaned slightly. Just as she was preparing to drift back to sleep, the communicator rang off its annoying buzz. She groaned even more, trying to locate it from her backpack. The small thing was opened, as Myra saw a familiar face. "Good morning!" Sarah replied with her usual cheery smile.  
  
"Hello…" Myra yawned, "What is it?" she asked.  
  
"What happened to you? You look like a mess!"  
  
"Long night." Myra answered.  
  
Sarah began to giggle as her imagination went wild. Myra chuckled, "Don't even think it!"  
  
Sarah laughed while tying her hair back into a ponytail. She continued, "Oh by the way, I heard about your night out with Duo."  
  
"From who?" Myra asked bewildered.  
  
"From Duo… and then from the news. Apparently you two got very bored and insisted on destroying WuFei's pride using spray paint." Sarah answered.  
  
"Sweetie, WuFei's pride couldn't be hurt even if I tried." Myra yawned again.  
  
"Why didn't you invite me to go with you?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Now Sarah. They is no need for you to get jealous over Duo." Myra said.  
  
Sarah laughed. "That's a statement in its self! Well anyways, how are your wounds?"  
  
"They're much better." Myra lied. "I was surprised how well I could mend them. Even though it WOULD be safer to go to the hospital, I can't be publicly noticed. It would leave me right open to the terrorists. Lady Une did order that WuFei and I wouldn't get noticed by anyone. Even the Gundams."  
  
"Failure number 1?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yeah, but no more. I know that they have a base here. It's my job as a preventor to destroy it. I just hope that I don't get any of the guys involved. They seem to really enjoy their vacation. By the way, Sarah, can I crash at your place? I don't want to interfere any more with Heero."  
  
"Oh, why so worried about Heero's fun?" Sarah teased.  
  
Myra sat still, trying to cover her wounds to her side. "Well, I could have sworn this was the happiest I had ever seen him. I think he smiled once or twice. I don't want to ruin their 'fun' as you put it. They all really need this vacation."  
  
Sarah sighed, as she took out her packet originally assigned for this mission. "Well, did you get the map to base Canmire? If that is their headquarters."  
  
"Oh, I'm pretty sure it is. If it wasn't for that alarm, I could have had more time to destroy the base myself."  
  
"What ever did happen to you, Myra? How did your car get…."  
  
"I'll tell you later." Myra bluntly said.  
  
"Oh…ok! Well then, meet me at midnight in Quatre's garden. Tonight is the night. We have to because Relena just got a bomb threat from them earlier today. I think they're just trying to scare her, but we can't assume anything. Tell WuFei. Ok?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Sure. Later." Myra finished. The communicator was abruptly turned off, after being placed back into her bag. She got up, and threw on some clothes. Her wounds stinged, but Myra decided to just think otherwise. She did her best to not show anyone her secret. "Now to face WuFei." Myra laughed, heading for the stairs.  
  
"MAXWELL!!!!!" WuFei cursed, looking for something sharp and pointy to hurt him with. Duo just stayed behind the counter, "I'm sorry! Geeze! It was an accident! I was drunk!!!" Duo said.  
  
"I don't care! You are still going to pay!"  
  
WuFei couldn't find anything to kill Duo with, thanks to Quatre who had wisely placed all deadly objects out of WuFei's reach. Heero sat by the counter, reading the newspaper and occasionally sipping his coffee. Quatre was making tea, while Trowa sat opposite to Heero. WuFei decided to just grab the remote and bash Duo's head in. He chased him around the kitchen, making the other pilots dodge them both. (Duo apparently didn't have a hangover, and was quite happy this morning.) "WuFei…put the remote down before you hurt yourself." Myra replied walking into the kitchen.  
  
WuFei grumpily muttered. "No one asked you to interfere, onna!"  
  
"I love you too." Myra said, making little kiss sounds towards him. "Women!" WuFei only muttered.  
  
Wu settled down as he fell back onto the couch. Duo grinned, remembering his little plan to bring Heero and Myra together. He walked over to the girl, and greeted her. "Morning beautiful!" he said, looking to Heero to see if he noticed. Heero just remained reading the paper. Trowa and Quatre left the kitchen. Leaving Heero, Duo and Myra alone. "Hello happy." Myra said, taking out a bowl of cereal.  
  
"Hey Myra, do you remember much what happened last night?" Duo asked.  
  
Myra grinned. "Well, there was a bar, and drinking…"  
  
"…. and then that contest." Duo finished. Heero finally looked up, a little interested.  
  
"Oh yeah. You won it, remember?" Myra said, taking a bite of her food.  
  
"Yeah, and do you remember the prize?" Duo said, making his voice sound as sexy as possible. Heero just went wide-eyed, still listening. Myra blushed. "Um…yeah?" Myra said, not remembering at all.  
  
Duo sighed, as he placed his arm on her shoulder. "It was a good 'prize', wasn't it?" he said, making something like a little kiss mean SO much more. Myra turned an even brighter shade of red. "I really don't…um…boy it's hot in here! I think I'll go take a shower. Bye." She quickly said, trying to leave the room as fast as she could.  
  
Duo grinned as he watched her he leave. He made sure to PRETEND to be checking her out, to see the look on Heero's face. Heero hadn't gone back to his reading. He just waited for Duo to explain everything. Duo sat next to him. "Well old buddy, I don't think she remembers everything." He said to Heero.  
  
"What is there to remember?" Heero asked.  
  
"Oh, well the hotel room for starters…" Duo said, seeing Heero not change his expression. "I don't believe a word you say, Maxwell." Heero coldly replied.  
  
"You don't have to. Ask Myra herself." Duo dared Heero. Heero just stood, folded the paper, and left the room mumbling, "What ever."  
  
Duo grinned like crazy, as he thought {I knew it. I knew he'd get jealous. It's perfect. Myra likes Heero. Heero likes Myra. How sweet is this? Now, if I could just get them alone…}  
  
Myra decided to take her idea and put it into effect. She turned on the water with delight, feeling the warmth flow inside the small room. She knew this was Heero's bathroom, and there was the risk that he could walk in at any second, but she just shrugged it off. Even Heero doesn't eat that fast. Unlike Duo's god like eating speed, she figured he'd hear the water running anyways. Although the idea of him walking in on her at any second was quite teasing, she knew it would stay a mere fantasy. This was Heero she was talking about…not Duo.  
  
Stepping in the water, she sighed with relaxation. "Ah…heaven." She moaned.  
  
"Hey Heero." Quatre replied, handing him something.  
  
Heero took it and asked, "What is this?"  
  
"It's a recording of some language. I suspect German, but I'm not sure. I got it few nights ago from the radio. I've been trying to decode it, but neither Trowa nor me could. We suspect it's the enemy, because the frequency was very low." Quatre replied.  
  
"Who's the enemy?" Heero asked.  
  
"Who knows! You know there is always a new enemy. It's the life of a Preventor, I guess."  
  
"Yeah, right." Heero mumbled. He placed the head set on his ears, as he heard an unusual mixture of someone talking and screaming.  
  
"Heero…Heero…Heero." Quatre said trying to get his attention.  
  
"Hm?" he mumbled, taking off the set. "Where are you going?' Quatre asked politely.  
  
Quatre only heard mumbling sounds as the boy walked off, but he could have sworn he heard Heero say something about taking a shower, but wasn't sure.  
  
The pilot walked in, not hearing any thing but the sound of the recording. He thought hard, trying to decode what ever the person(s) were saying. Heero suddenly saw a queer light coming from the bathroom. He decided to investigate the room, still not taking the recorder off from his ears. He slowly walked, as he carefully pushed the door slightly opened. Now, he regretted the fact he didn't take off the set and hear running water, he saw Myra…  
  
Even though the glass was tinted dark enough to be able to see any thing embarrassing or anything well detailed, it was just thin enough to make intruder blush. Myra was wildly dancing and singing underneath the hot water, causing a humid mist to surround the whole bathroom. The radio had been turned on playing some song Myra sang with (Song presumably My Own Worst Enemy, since that's the song I'm listening to as I speak…er, um…write...), off key of course but who really cares? Luckily, Myra was too busy singing, to see Heero trying to walk away as quietly as he could. He closed the door, slowly, than sighed a relief. Heero decided it best to just leave the room, until Myra was er…um…done. He closed the door behind him, to see Duo walk up the stairs. "Hey old buddy! Watch ya' doing in that room?"  
  
"I went in to get this." Heero said showing him the recorder, which was obviously a lie. "What business is it of yours anyways." Heero said rhetorically, rather then asking Duo the question.  
  
"Wait…is that running water?" Duo asked, placing his ear to the door…"And Myra singing…poorly?" he asked a bit confused.  
  
Heero just crossed his arms, and huffed. "Oh….ohhhhhhhhhh!!! I see! You dog!" Duo teased.  
  
"What…" Heero asked, knowing the worst was to come.  
  
"I didn't know you had it in ya! You peeping tom!!" Duo said, placing his arm on Heero's shoulder.  
  
"What?" Heero said. Duo merely grinned.  
  
"Well did you like what you saw? Is she fully…"  
  
"Duo, I will kill you." Heero threatened.  
  
"Other then that, Heero, man. You sneak. I never thought…well…you! You of all people to peek on a girl while she's in the shower! I mean, I personally thought WuFei would be the first. God, he's been acting like he needs it, but you!! Well, well, Heero, what can I say? I am impressed. You still haven't answered my question? Did you like what you saw? Was she something worth to peek at? Is she…"  
  
Duo didn't get to finish, for he was elbowed right smack in the stomach. "Ow…" Duo yelped. Heero began to walk off as Duo tried talking, "What am I, a punch bag? Hey man, that's ok! I mean you're a guy! You can't help it. Guys are like that…even a perfect soldier like you. Guys need to do stuff like this!"  
  
"Disrespectful baka." Heero mumbled as he continued to walk away. Duo had thought he sounded like WuFei there for a minute.  
  
"Speaking of guys, I happen to be one! So I'll just play Heero and have a little look' see for myself," he devilishly replied as he began to open the door.  
  
"I think not…" Heero said pulling poor Duo's braid. Duo just staggered, complaining, "Hey…ow…Heero! That's not fair! Hey…OW!!! Heero, stop pulling! You got to…why can't I?"  
  
Heero just sighed, pulling Duo by the braid.  
  
It was nearing dusk. Myra had gone back to her room, to check her wounds. WuFei was sitting, reading something in Chinese. (Which earlier Duo had commented on how surprised he was to see WuFei wasn't getting a nosebleed from looking at his dirty magazine) Duo was somewhere checking his own wounds. ^_^  
  
She came downstairs to see Heero still listening to the recorder. He had a small notebook in which he occasionally wrote a few words he had figured out. Myra was humming the tune she was previously listening to. Heero tried not to laugh. Hey, somehow he found a tone-deaf girl singing in a shower amusing. (Heero's just weird that way.) "Hey Heero, I didn't know you listened to music." Myra said, getting out an orange.  
  
"I'm not." Heero said, not even looking up. "I'm trying to decode this message."  
  
"So you don't listen to music at all?" She asked.  
  
"No time…" he said, "but do I look like I would." He said rhetorically.  
  
"Well…you look like you're the type who listens to grunge.  
  
"Yeah! I can see it now. Heero, you're going to be a famous rock star when you grow up. Girls will faint in awe at the sight of you. You're songs will be played over and over on the radio. You're fans will adore you! You'll be attacked by huge masses of screaming girls who want just one strand of hair, just one piece of clothing, just one fully functional body part."  
  
"Yeah…great." Heero said, "While I'm at it, I suppose you'll marry Duo. Yeah. Right…" Heero mumbled.  
  
She sat besides him, and laughed. "Yeah, kinda unlikely, eh? Well, I'll make a deal with you. The minute you continue you're awarding music career, I'll be your wife! Ha, how unlikely is that?" She laughed again.  
  
She dug into her orange, hungrily eating. Heero just looked up. She was looking at her watch, seeing it was getting late already. Faking a yawn, she got up from her chair, "Well, it's getting late! I really should go to sleep. I'll take the comforter, this time Heero."  
  
"Must you be so incompetent?" Heero asked still listening to the recorder.  
  
"I love you too, Heero!" She sarcastically replied.  
  
Myra went into the den. Seeing WuFei. She debated with her self if she should tell him about the night's plan. Yet he looked so peaceful sitting there. Besides, his injuries are too severe for him. He would just get in the way. And knowing him, he'll try to come or tell the other guys if I tell him. It's best if we just destroy the base by ourselves. I'll just sneak out while Heero isn't watching. Myra had thought. She carefully opened the door, and stepped out side. Sarah would arrive in ten minutes, and Myra just wanted to be ready.  
  
Heero had just finished decoding the last word of the conversation as he read it to himself. He grunted, realizing Myra's secret. Running up the stairs, he ran into Quatre's room. "Quatre, when did you record this message off from the radio?" he asked calmly.  
  
"Well, I think it was the night when Myra came over, but I'm not sure…hey Heero!" Quatre called out, seeing Heero ran away.  
  
Heero grabbed his coat, mumbling under his breath. "She should have told me. Stupid girl."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 6 A Disaster in the Night  
  
"Hey….Myra!" Sarah whispered.  
  
"Sarah!" Myra whispered back. She saw the girl with the long black hair in a dark suit. "Here put this on." She said handing Myra a suit. "It'll keep you less noticeable."  
  
They tip toed through the garden, while Sarah looked around. Sarah gawked at the tall walls of the garden. She said, "Quatre did all this? Geez, I didn't think he could garden so…"  
  
"Will you hurry up?" Myra said aggravated.  
  
"You don't let me have any fun!" Sarah whined.  
  
"Did you bring them?" Myra asked, as she pushed out Sarah's motorcycle from the bush. "Yeah. Except they don't have triggers but old timers. We may not succeed. This was the only supplies I could on such short notice."  
  
"They'll have to do." Myra said.  
  
"Just push this until we're far away from the house. My baby has a loud purr." Sarah said referring to the motorcycle.  
  
They quickly rushed. Sarah and Myra thought they escaped brilliantly, but they were both wrong.  
  
Heero grabbed the motorcycle's keys, and went out. He spotted the bike and quickly jumped on. Going off on a high speed, WuFei looked outside. He just shrugged, going back to his reading.  
  
Heero just caught a glimpse of a motorcycle with two passengers riding also at a high speed. He automatically knew who they were, and made sure to follow them with out being noticed.  
  
After riding for several minutes, both Sarah and Myra dumped the cycle outside of the tunnel. They ran, while Sarah carefully held the explosives. "You brought your gun, right?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Of course. What type of a spy do you think I am?" Myra said taking out a loaded gun.  
  
"Now you're sure this place is loaded with broken arrows. (Military term for stolen weapons used for terrorist acts.)" Sarah said.  
  
"Oh I'm defiantly sure." She said taking out a photo, "This was the exact missile I designed in the war." Myra said handing her the photo.  
  
"Well if the shoe fits." Sarah said.  
  
They both stopped to catch their breath and open the bag. Myra was handed two small clocks. They were perfect for they were small enough to wear in your pocket but had deadly explosives. Sarah also took out a small map of the base (which supposedly was abandoned.) "Ok, you take out the left and center wing. I'll take care of the rest." Sarah winked.  
  
Myra began to breath heavily. She couldn't run as much as she usual could. If it wasn't for that car accident…she thought.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sarah asked a little concerned. "You look flustered." She said.  
  
"I'm just tired." Myra said. "But I'll be fine."  
  
"Oh and look what Sally mailed me!" Sarah giggled, pulling out two pairs of sunglasses.  
  
"Um…Sarah…it's two in the morning. I don't think it's that likely that the sun is coming out any time soon." Myra whispered.  
  
"Quit being a smart ass and try them on." Sarah nearly shouted.  
  
Myra just shrugged and obeyed, looking through the lenses. Everything was brighter, with a tint of green to them. Myra could see every detail to perfection of the small tunnel they were hiding in. "I'm not a scientist or anything, but these are the new prototype for 'night vision.' Aren't they just sweet." She giggled, putting them on.  
  
"Wow, this is the best spectra-vision types I've ever seen. Who invited them?" Myra asked.  
  
"Well, you did." Sarah said. Myra just gave her one of those 'what the hell' looks. "Remember how you were complaining you couldn't see anything pro missions (pro missions are missions set at night or in complete darkness.) Well, you sent in a rough design about three years ago, and they finally built it. Isn't that great?"  
  
"Three years ago…" she said eyeing the glasses, "…damn, I'm good!"  
  
"Ok, then. We'll meet back here in this tunnel in twenty. That's when the bombs should go off. That gives you ten minutes to get in, and ten minutes to get out. Alright." Sarah said.  
  
She pulled out a gun. "Lets go!" she whispered.  
  
"Hey Sarah…" Myra said.  
  
"Yeah?" she replied.  
  
"Be careful." Myra said.  
  
Myra quickly gave her a hug, and looked at her. "Take care of yourself." She said.  
  
Sarah looked horrified, "Myra, what is it?" she asked.  
  
"Just give me a hug, and I'll….see you later." Sarah obeyed, and she looked back at Myra. Myra's pace was slower then usual. Sarah didn't want to leave, but duty called.  
  
Entering through the ventilation system was easy for them, as they crawled through a maze. They both landed in some type of storage room. Myra stood tightly against the wall, seeing several soldiers walking by. She looked down, protecting herself with a gun. She had memorized the map to perfection, and knew the first point wasn't that far away.  
  
Sarah easily found the first point. "Ok then, now to get the..." she looked at her fingers, seeing that were they had been placed on Myra's sides were now blood spots. She felt the red between her fingers. "Myra…" she whispered.  
  
"Ok, one bomb set in place, now one more to go." Myra mumbled.  
  
She tiptoed down the hall, trying to make as less sound as possible. There were several signs that strangely said Canmire. "Canmire?"  
  
She groaned, seeing that several soldiers were blocking her way to the control room. If she shot at them, an alarm would most defiantly ring. Sarah may be caught. Myra decided to wait, just for a little while, until she assumed Sarah was safe.  
  
"There, all set. Now all I have to do is climb out of this window, and meet up back with Myra." Sarah easily jumped through, and landed on her feet. She ran to the tunnel, knowing Myra would be there waiting, sense she usually always was. Yet when she got to their meeting, all she saw was a new motorcycle. "Oh no! She's going to get caught. I should have taken the control room. Dammit."  
  
"Well, better now then never." Myra thought.  
  
She yelled, going into the middle of the hall way and shooting at any thing that moved. Soldiers fell to their knees, as they cleared her path. There was defiantly an alarm that sounded off. "Great…they'll be sending more. Better be fast."  
  
She quickly went to her knees, placing the small time bomb on the wall. She saw she only had five minutes left. New soldiers came up. They threw a grenade into the room she was in. "Great…" she mumbled.  
  
She dodged out of the room, shooting at the soldiers while jumping across the room to the other hall. The grenade went off, sending Myra flying. She groaned as she landed against a hard firm wall. Her gun was nowhere near her now, as she lay. Her wounds stung in pain, while she heard the voices, "Ok, just come out with your hands up, spy!" A soldier shouted.  
  
She moaned in pain. "Well, if this is how I go, then it might as well be to a bang."  
  
She decided to just let them take her, since there was nothing she could do to escape. Her wounds were to deep to run, and they couldn't shut off the bombs. "See you in hell!" She shouted to the soldiers.  
  
Just as she was about to get up, a sudden shot came out from nowhere. She looked up, seeing a Japanese boy standing over her. "Heero?" Myra muttered.  
  
Heero had shot down several guards, while they fled back and regrouped. He looked down to her. He saw her lying on the ground with a swollen side, and there was only three minutes left clicking on the clock. "Heero you got to get out of here. That bomb will explode and you'll get caught in it. Just leave me and go!" Myra shouted.  
  
The remaining soldiers were starting to come back, shooting now aimlessly. He looked back to her, "No time to play heroics." He mumbled.  
  
Pulling her up, she exclaimed, "Heero, what are you doing?"  
  
"Listen, there's only a good twenty of them."  
  
"Oh, ONLY." She sarcastically remarked.  
  
"We're going to run out and start shooting. You just keep running and shooting until we get down the hall. There's only a minute left, but I know a short cut. We'll have to run fast."  
  
Heero placed two of his fingers on her side, seeing if she was bleeding or not. She groaned slightly, yet she looked down, "I can run." She said  
  
"I don't have an extra gun to give…"  
  
Myra had already pulled a gun out from under her shirt. She grinned, "Yeah, so what? I keep my extra guns in weird places."  
  
He nodded, seeing they only had thirty seconds remaining. "Let's do this." Myra shouted. "Hm..."  
  
They raced, as Myra cried out. Firing countless bullets at whoever moved, they kept running through the masses of bodies firing back and falling down. Bullets whizzed by, letting them both know there were a lot of close calls. The end of the hall was coming closer and closer, while the siren kept ringing.  
  
A bullet some how struck Heero's left arm, as he grunted. He was slowing while Myra pulled still shooting, "Heero don't stop! We're almost there!!"  
  
He once again quickened his pace. Guns kept shooting from behind them, while main guards remained on the floor. The tiles were covered with a rich red, just as Myra and Heero had turned the corner. "Here!" he shouted.  
  
He kicked open a vent, leading to a light. They fell through it, sliding down the trash chute. Both Heero and Myra fell to the ground. Looking back up to the building. "Run!" Heero shouted. They slipped on the wet grass, trying to get up. Soon after both staggered up, they began running. The tunnel was getting closer and closer, when suddenly the bomb went off, sending Heero and Myra flying from the explosion. They both landed hardly on the ground, grunting.  
  
The building bursted into flames of bright colors that echoed through the night. Sarah gasped, "Myra!"  
  
As just as she muttered her name, she heard a low moan coming from behind the tunnel. She gasped, running through and behind the bushes to find ash covered Heero and Myra lying on the ground. Heero sat up, seeing Sarah. "Heero?" she said.  
  
"Oh my God, Myra!" Sarah shouted.  
  
Myra moaned, turning over. Blood leaked from her side onto the stained grass. "Her wounds reopened, didn't they?" Heero replied, checking her.  
  
"Her wounds? She didn't tell me about anything…" Sarah replied.  
  
Blood started to trickle from mouth. As she grunted, "She's going to bleed to death. Quick, we have to get her to the nearest hospital."  
  
Heero grunted basically agreeing with her, as he started to pick the girl up.  
  
Warmth. Warmth was all she felt. Her side hadn't stung as badly as usual, while she laid in a fuzzy darkness. Something inside her urged to wake. Myra's eye slowly opened, seeing a friendly smile. "Hello, friend." Sarah grinned.  
  
"Hey…what happened? Where am I?" Myra started to ask.  
  
"Well, you're wounds reopened like Heero said, which by the way you ARE going to explain why you didn't tell me about your injuries in the first place. Other then that, you've been in the hospital for a week sleeping, which could have been easily averted if you told SOMEONE about your little mishap with the car. Which it is still missing by the way! " Sarah angrily replied.  
  
"Oh no, I'm in the dog house." Myra mumbled, "Better start thinking of a good lie to say to get you off my back."  
  
"The problem with you is that you say what you think at the wrong time, but when it comes to telling your friends…well, mostly me, these things like this you get secretive."  
  
"Yeah, it's a curse. I listen to my better judgment."  
  
"For that, I'm going to eat these chocolates someone kindly left for you. You know chocolate is like my favorite food." Sarah teased.  
  
"Who are they from?" Myra asked.  
  
"Don't say…" Sarah said now taking a bite of the small brown candy.  
  
"Hey, I thought you were being sarcastic!" Myra exclaimed.  
  
"See how it feels to not be able to move." Sarah teased, taking another bite.  
  
"If I weren't stuck here, I'd kill you."  
  
"Hm…where have I heard that?" Sarah teased, sitting by Myra. "Wanna piece," Sarah offered.  
  
Myra nodded, letting Sarah place the tiny candy in her mouth. She grinned, suddenly feeling pain in her side again. Sarah saw the look on her face, "Pain killers running out again." She said.  
  
Sarah had gotten use to the whole hospital thing a long time ago after a serious injury. Myra had remembered, "Something like this is never leaves your memory?" She asked.  
  
"No…I can sometimes feel the pain in my sleep. I think actually being in the hospital makes it worse, but it's nice when people visit. It made me feel that someone cared. And if I remembered right, you visited me a lot." Sarah said placing her hand on Myra's arm, "Let's not keep secrets any more."  
  
Myra nodded. Sarah turned around to see Heero stand in the doorway. He was wearing he is usual green tank top with those tight blue jeans he ever so loved. Also, his denim blue jacket was tied at his waste, while he stared with arms crossed. ^_^  
  
Sarah smiled, "You know, I think I'll get a snack." She said getting up, "I'll see you later, Myra."  
  
Myra of course knew that Sarah had known forever of Myra's feelings. She could sense it in the wink Sarah gave her as she left.  
  
Heero walked in, seeing Myra was at least awake and looking pretty happy. She suddenly looked to his arm, seeing a bandage around it. She laughed, "You baka."  
  
He never looked away, knowing Myra was laughing at his bandage. "Who's the baka? You're the one who went on a mission you know you weren't ready for, not telling any of us." Heero said coldly.  
  
"I had my orders…besides, you guys looked so happy to just get away from all the missions. Who am I to screw up your fun? I wasn't even suppose to see you, if it wasn't for the little mishap…"  
  
"I know." Heero said. Myra gave him a confused look. He took out a tiny notebook from the spandex space. (The spandex space is the place where sudden objects too big for fitting in a pocket suddenly appear out of no where; usually guns in Heero's case)  
  
"This was that recording you were trying to decode..." Myra said.  
  
"It was broadcasted through the radio." Heero replied.  
  
Heero's scribbles read:  
  
Man 1- Was the intruder kidnapped?  
  
Man2-She escaped, but we chased her out into the city limits. After ramming her car several times, the intruder's car was knocked off of the road. It exploded from fuel leakage, I think, and we assume that she's dead, but we couldn't find a body nor any pictures or data she stole.  
  
Man1-Well, then it's not for certain she's dead, is it?  
  
Man 2-No sir  
  
Man 1-Comb the cities for any look a likes. Check all hospitals to see if she was injured. Make sure the girl dies. I don't want information leaking out to the Sank about Canmire's goals. The broken arrows are in key position in this base. Are you and your men keeping good care at Base 03?  
  
Man 2- Of-course sir. We hope this base ranks higher then any of the other Canmire bases. The mission is understood, and I promise you I will have the intruder in less then a week, if she is alive.  
  
Man 1-Affirmative. Make sure to keep quiet, or the Preventors will show up if they hadn't already.  
  
Man 2-Understood. Over-  
  
Man 1-Over-  
  
"You mean to say there is more then 1 base?!" Myra exclaimed.  
  
Heero merely looked at her, knowing that her mission wasn't finished. She groaned, now that the pain in her side grew every time she spoke. Heero just pushed her back down to the bed, as she replied, "Great, just great!"  
  
"I suppose that you an Sarah will continue your mission after your wounds are mended." Heero said.  
  
"Well, um…Sarah was just assigned a new mission…so I suppose it'll just be me for awhile." She grinned. "I just didn't think they were so strong. This could get nasty."  
  
"You shouldn't worry about a mission right now. It's best just you sleep." Heero replied.  
  
"Yeah, but this really sucks. I can't believe it. I thought they were just a bunch of second class terrorists, looking for some fame." She said.  
  
"It looks like they have bigger motives."  
  
There was a silence between them, as Heero stood next to the bed. Myra just continued to look at Heero's bandaged arm. "You didn't have to interfere with a covert mission Heero. Even you know the guidelines." Myra said.  
  
"I always believed you should fight on your emotions. I felt like that was the right thing for me to do."  
  
"Even if it's against the rules?" Myra asked.  
  
"There are no rules when it comes to people's lives." Heero said.  
  
Myra grinned. She knew Heero he had went after them because he knew she wouldn't make it somehow. He knew after he read that translated that recording that she was more or less likely to make it. Yeah, the mission would be successful, but that's because Myra was so stubborn. She knew he went after her to save her life. In his own ways, he was telling her this. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up Heero. It means a lot to me that you care."  
  
"Like I said before…" Heero said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." She said.  
  
The nurse came in suddenly, causing Heero to straighten him self up to a stiff pose. Myra wanted to laugh at how jumpy Heero could be when it came to people, but her side burned too much. She saw WuFei come in slowly behind the nurse. "So, the sedatives wearing out on you?" the nurse said.  
  
"Woman." WuFei said.  
  
The nurse turned around quickly recognizing WuFei from his…er…previous visit. "Oh no, not you! You're back!" she gasped.  
  
WuFei just rolled his eyes. Myra smiled, "What is it WuFei?"  
  
"I wanted to know why you didn't inform me on this little mission? I was apart of this you know?" he asked coldly.  
  
"WuFei, you're using crutches for God's sakes." Heero said.  
  
WuFei looked down, noticing the two crutches; which helped him walk around. "That is beyond the point." He scoffed.  
  
Myra saw the nurse turn to a white pale color, seeing she was regretting every minute WuFei was in the room. "Wu Fei, I think it's best you leave. You're scaring the nurse."  
  
WuFei just waddled off, muttering something about women or rather, hey but this is WuFei! We can just assume the worst when it comes to him.  
  
The nurse gave Myra another shot, which Myra gritted her teeth watching the needle prick her skin. The nurse left while Heero slightly smiled, almost as if he was smiling. Myra checked her arm, and then noticing him gave an innocent look, "What!?"  
  
"You make no sense." He said.  
  
She realized what he was talking about, and she replied, "Yeah, its fickled, isn't it? I wouldn't care if you chopped off my arm, but when it comes to needles…I've always been a big baby."  
  
She smiled, falling back asleep as the medicine took effect. Heero could have sworn she whispered his name…  
  
"Well, you're free to go. Unbelievable! You healed in record time! What's your secret?" The nurse exclaimed.  
  
Myra just looked a little stressed, as she replied, "Many years of practice."  
  
"Well, I'd believe it." The nurse said. "Good luck to you, and never bring that scary kid back here again. (Referring to WuFei ^_^) The nurse had also went through a horrifying experience earlier, when he was lecturing Myra about her mistake and the poor woman decided to enter the room. She got an earful on the importance of knocking, which of course was amusing for Myra to watch. Myra also picked up the small candy box she had received. She never figured out who had given it to her, although she played twenty questions with practically every one who visited. Myra also remembered how the nurse told her that Heero would visit while she was asleep almost every day for the past two weeks. This gossip had made her flush, letting the nurse know that there was something there. She grinned at the thought that maybe Heero had left the candy for her, but the thought would remain a mystery and a little fantasy. She also remembered how Duo had ATE all her candy, but Myra didn't care. She couldn't help but laugh every time the whole gang would drop by. They were really funny all together. All in all, Myra could say that she was defiantly happy. She never got that much attention in her entire life, and it was a nice thought to know at least some one cared.  
  
She walked outside, seeing Heero who was standing right outside. He wasn't looking in her direction, but rather towards the sunset over the bay. He stood next to the railing, just to the side of the motorcycle he borrowed from Trowa. (Does Trowa care? Well, I think he's too busy to notice. Take that anyway you want…^_-) Myra walked up to the railing, and stood next to him. "I didn't expect you to show up, Heero. I was just about to leave."  
  
"That right?" he said still staring at the sky.  
  
"Myra never even looked at him, she leaned over the bar. "It's been forever since you came to visit me." Myra said.  
  
"I've been busy." Heero said.  
  
Myra just thought {How can you lie to me? I know you came. I know you visited me every day. I know it was you who sent me that candy. I know…don't you see that I know? Why must you lie and tell me that? Tell me what you feel Heero! Please tell me.}  
  
It was almost as if she said what she thought aloud that made her gasp. "I've been thinking." Heero said.  
  
Myra was silent. She was just waiting for another lie to come her way. But that was the way it was going to be. And she understood that. "I talked to Sally and Lady Une. They think I should go with you."  
  
"They do?" Myra asked.  
  
"I think I should. You need a partner." He said. "Your wounds could reopen." He suddenly added.  
  
{Is that another lie, Heero? What are you trying to tell me really?} She thought. She stared at his deep blue eyes and sighed. "I usually work alone." She muttered.  
  
{How can I be turning down this? How? What am I saying? Yes Heero! Come with me! Let's do this mission together, and the next, and the next. Forever let's keep fighting…} she thought. It was as if Heero read her thoughts, as he asked, "Do you like working alone?"  
  
"No." she said, "I never did. It's just I never had time…to work with a partner. It's a habit I've wanted to get rid of for quite some time."  
  
Heero didn't look directly in her eyes. She asked, "Do you want to work alone?"  
  
"No." he said.  
  
Heero said looking back into the sea. Myra sighed, turning back to the ocean. She thought {You're the one who's fickled, Heero. I can't tell whether you're just being nice or hitting on me.} She laughed at the thought of someone like Heero hitting on ANYONE!! Heero looked at her, almost confused. He asked, "What are you thinking?"  
  
"Nothing, really. But I just wanted you to know that I accept you're invitation for this mission. I'll try to be the best partner I can, Heero."  
  
They looked straight into each other eyes. Myra's knees began to go weak, as she felt her self blush a deep color. {I never blush!} She thought. She looked back to the sky, watching the sun turn it into several colors.  
  
He himself went back to gaze upon the sky. Myra felt like she could melt into the oranges and reds in the sky. She leaned next to him, not saying a word, and he never moved. They stayed like that, for the longest time, with not a care in the world.  
  
THE END!!!!! ^_^  
  
I know, it's really fluffy. So what? It's the first time I actually completed somethin, so let me wallow in my own little dream world. Please feel free to comment! You can reach me at Rica_chan@otakumail.com ! If you would like to use any one of these characters that I have created, please ask first! BYES! 


End file.
